1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counter assembly, and more particularly to a pivotal counter assembly for a shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
A shoe has a counter portion to enclose the heel of a user who wears the shoe. In general, the counter portion is integrally formed on an upper of the shoe to make a continuous upper, which substantially includes a toe cup, a vamp and a counter portion. However, to put on or take off the shoe having a continuous upper with an integral counter portion is inconvenient. Therefore, a pivotal counter assembly is provided to enable the counter portion to be pivotally rotated, and the user can put on or take off the shoe conveniently.
A conventional pivotal counter assembly in accordance with the prior art substantially comprises a base, a counter plate and a positioning device. The base is embedded in a hole defined in the sole of the shoe. The counter plate is curved and is pivotally mounted on the base to serve as a counter portion of the upper of the shoe. The positioning device is mounted between the base and the counter plate to hold the counter plate in position. When the positioning device is released, the counter plate can be pivoted relative to the base. Accordingly, the user can put on or take off the shoe with the pivotal counter assembly.
However, at least one hand of a user is needed for releasing the positioning device of the conventional counter assembly, so the use of the conventional pivotal counter assembly is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pivotal counter assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.